


Akaashi Week 2020

by Ikana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana/pseuds/Ikana
Summary: 6 works for 6 days. I use it to cure writer's block1. Reincarnation AU2. Delinquent AU3. Single Parent AU4. Coffeeshop AU5. Flowershop AU6. Freeform (not decided yet)
Kudos: 12





	Akaashi Week 2020

Miracles are not uncommon. They happen during the day when clouds form into shapes, out of a person’s grasp but never too far away as to be interpreted into shapes of what fantasy provides. Dragons, fish or sheep, each of them is a little miracle for people can make it up and shape reality to their utter wish. 

Loneliness is an emotion not so easy to be fought. Neither is it simply thought away, there is no dream and no imagination strong enough to forever cure the loneliness within a single heart. Some people need others, and some don’t. Some crave to quench the thirst and hop from bed to bed, experiencing a new miracle every single night, lying to themselves that maybe this time around it is the one. 

Search is painful, isolation freezing. Tidiness is a hassle and self care too much effort. With a secure job and high hopes in career, performance so well it doesn’t leave any wishes open it is commonly known that Akaashi is envied greatly for he got what any man can ever wish for. Money and admiration, status and appearance. Connections to the world, to everyone. A wink could make anyone their panties drop. It feels like he has gotten it all. 

Fans. Success. A writing career. 

As he flips through his notes he sighs deeply. Something is missing and he knows it. With a sigh he walks over to the shelf where he keeps the books he published, written in a frenzy of inspiration, bestsellers, one after the other. But the pattern is repetitive, love stories gone wrong. No matter if he writes the couples straight under his true name, or if he writes them gay under a pseud, they all sell and they all share a similar core. 

One of his manga-styled illustrated gay light novel tells about an introvert joining a volleyball school team and finding the love of his life. He puts it back. One of his true novels, one of the bestsellers tells about a couple finding each other in school as well. He is an uprising ace in a volleyball team, she is his silent admirer who paints him in secret. Being her muse he becomes her most frequent motive, yet she never paints his face and keeps the identity vague. Her way of success by the inspiration he brings to her, and he loving her paintings but never truly meeting her, drives them apart and they miss out on each other. Lead individual lives, parted and away. 

His thoughts drift back to a secret love he has had in high school. The revelation of Akaashi’s interest in men to which he has never dared to act out on in order to keep his reputation clean. 

The sequel to his latest best seller is in the prints right now. The girl is on her way of always searching, she is on the move and is on his heels, feels like he watches her back but can never really grasp him. Eventually she paints him and her together in their youthful glory, him with the wings of an owl, her with hair black as the night and feathers pouring from her nape, hiding her gender, hiding her face, just depicting her pure essence of what she wants to be with him. Free and winged. It is the last thing she does before she leaves the world to find her painting, but never her corpse. 

The window is open. This life too is not what he had anticipated for it to be. What is success if he cannot have him, the man he has fallen for? It doesn’t feel like he has slipped through his fingers for the first time. But maybe in another life. 

Maybe in another world. Maybe in another time. 

Life is not like they are in books. Akaashi knows. So he doesn’t re-enact the ending the way he wrote it down. What means would it have to not publish his cry for Bokuto? If the gods existed, they would watch him spread his message, watch him express his need for this one man. One day they will grant him what he wishes for, will they not? 

One day in another world he will be with Bokuto. 

And then he jumps and ends this circle once again.


End file.
